Wolfdancer
|-| Info = }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: radial-gradient(#116, transparent), radial-gradient(#000 15%, transparent 16%) 8px 8px, radial-gradient(rgba(255, 255, 255, .1) 15%, transparent 20%) 0 1px, radial-gradient(rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.1) 15%, transparent 20%) 8px 9px, #00FFFF; background-size:16px 16px; color:#FFF; margin:10px; padding-right:10px;padding-left:10px;box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3); box-shadow: 0px 2px 6px rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.5), 0px 1px rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.3) inset, 0px 10px rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.2) inset, 0px 10px 20px rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.25) inset, 0px -15px 30px rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.3) inset; border-top: 1px solid #999; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | Brisingr |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Owner | Pearl |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Infobox Artist | Daaay! |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Shrewd |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Saphire |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Blue-Gray |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Wolf |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | ISTJ |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:radial-gradient(#116, transparent), radial-gradient(#000 15%, transparent 16%) 8px 8px, radial-gradient(rgba(255, 255, 255, .1) 15%, transparent 20%) 0 1px, radial-gradient(rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.1) 15%, transparent 20%) 8px 9px, #00FFFF; background-size:16px 16px; color:#FFF; margin:10px; padding-right:10px;padding-left:10px;box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3); box-shadow: 0px 2px 6px rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.5), 0px 1px rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.3) inset, 0px 10px rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.2) inset, 0px 10px 20px rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.25) inset, 0px -15px 30px rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.3) inset; border-top: 1px solid #999; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 10 (Dragon Years) 18 (Human Years) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Princess |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | DriftWing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | To become Queen |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | DriftWing Palace |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | Father: Blazecaster, Mother: Graceweaver, Uncle: Rivereyes, Aunt: Rainspinner, Sisters: Dreambreaker, Lightspinner, Cloudbreaker, Brothers: Stormcaster, Moonseeker, Songchaser, Pulsefinder, Stargazer, Mate: Cerin, Daughter: Spiritwatcher |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | Her family; Cerin |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | Blazecaster |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | flying; painting; swimming; Cerin (Kind of) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Blazecaster; fish; reading |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Intelligent; fire breath; heightened hearing; tucking |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | Firebreath; claws; teeth; small knife |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | Werin |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | "Y-yes, mother?" |} |} Appearance Wolfdancer is a wiry, tall, somewhat elegant DriftWing, although she always acts small and insignificant, but being a Princess, that's not always easy. She is a light, glittering, blue-gray color, with teal-colored membranes. Her spikes are a pale silver-color, almost the same color as her underbelly, and she has forest-green eyes. She doesn't wear much jewelry, except for a draping, silver necklace which winds around her neck twice, with three chimes made out of gold attatched to it. Around her left eye are five, simple black circle tattooes. Personality Reserved, calm, and collective, but she hides resentment underneath. Wolfdancer is a quiet, intelligent dragon, slightly afraid of her mother, but other dragons could describe her as shrewd. She speaks very little, and underneath her nervous exterior, she is plotting to overthrow her mother once she thinks that she is ready. She still looks up to Graceweaver as a ruler, studying how royal the courts work, and how to be a decent ruler, in the chance that she ends up as Queen in the future. She loves flying, and painting is one of her favorite pasttimes. For some odd reason, Wolfdancer would rather do anything else than race. She doesn't exactly know why, but she has always despised racing. Wolfdancer sometimes thought of herself as a half-orphan, as her father was just a figure who appeared whenever he wanted to, and he wasn't exactly warm and accepting. She hates Blazecaster, and wonders why her mother married him. Wolfdancer soon noticed her father's disappearances, and how cold he was towards her. Her mother was often focused in work, and so Wolfdancer rarely saw her, either. So, she was left alone, and when she was alone, she began to grow resentment. She knew that it wasn't her mothers fault, but she wanted to blame someone. She felt guilt sometimes, but soon it was covered up by her determinism to become Queen. She is ambitious, and her ambition drives her to become a better dragon, although she prefers to keep a mysterious aura. Not many dragons know her secrets, and she tends to not grow too attached to others. This Princess acts almost like a silent predator; her plan is to wait for a time to strike and steal the throne for herself before her siblings take it. She doesn't like to be obvious about it, though, so not really anybody knows her intentions. She tolerates other dragons, preferring to stay in her room and read scrolls, but around other dragons (including her own family), she changes into her normal, quiet, slightly bored, listening self. Unknown to her, she is one of the most talked about royalty, besides her mother and father. Dragons try to discover her secrets, but can never figure her out. History Wolfdancer was hatched to Queen Graceweaver and King Blazecaster, although her father had missed her hatching. That was just the beginning. With her mother taking care of the Kingdom, Wolfdancer was basically left alone. She took up a love for painting, but that meant that she skipped out on many races, as she wasn't spending as much time practicing as her siblings did. She still went outside a lot, but the princess avoided the crowded races, and instead went to the nearby ocean to go swimming or flying over the sea by herself. Wolfdancer soon realized that if she was to become Queen that she needed to socialize more. She decided that she would visit the different communities, but keep a mysterious aura, so that she would be intriguing, but she would still stay under the radar of her family and most other dragons. One day, she was arriving at her favorite swimming spot when she saw a DeathWing. The intruder was quite startled, and obviously thought that no one would find him. Wolfdancer demanded his business in DriftWing territory, and the DeathWing replied that he was debating whether to stay or not. Wolf dancer, trying to conceal her rage for this antagonizing dragon, threatened to turn him in to the Queen. The dragon paused, then dipped his head cheekily and darted away, disappearing into the trees. Wolfdancer returned home, not wanting to be out alone with a stranger. (Although, she could easily take him on.) The next day, she did her normal swimming exercises, and when she exited the water, he was back. Wolfdancer growled a warning, then left, and hoping to deter the annoying, (but handsome) DeathWing. After two days, she returned, but he was still there! Wolfdancer attacked, but he swiftly dodged at jumped into a tree. He teased her, and the princess just growled, turning to leave. That's when he bowled into her, and raced off. Furious, Wolfdancer ran after him, crossing into MudWing territory and stumbling on a stray root. She collapsed in a large mud puddle, which sucked her down whenever she tried to move. To her surprise, the DeathWing came back, and hauled her out of the puddle. Wolfdancer grumbled her gratitude and left, jumping back into the lake to wash off. She eventually accepted his presence, and his annoying charm grew on her. She is always cautious, for she fears that if her mother discovers of her secret DeathWing companion, she would have him killed. A few moons afterwards, Wolfdancer discovered that she was with an egg. At first, she was furious, and knew that if it was discovered, it would be killed, and she would certainly be punished. After she laid it, though, she had to accept it. She returned to check on it multiple times a day, worried about her future dragonet. When her dragonet hatched, revealing a female, she named her Spiritwatcher, to combine both of their tribe's culture of naming, according to Cerin. She appreciated how caring and gentle her mate was, unlike her own father. |-| Relationships= Graceweaver :Wolfdancer doesn't really know what her relationship with her mother is. She's a role model and parental figure, but someone who is a threat as well. She, oddly enough, seems defensive of her mother when Blazecaster is around, who treats his mate like second best. Blazecaster :Her absent father. Someone she despises with all of her heart. She rarely sees him, and he's always cold and ignoring towards his offspring. Wolfdancer is somewhat tempted to follow him around to see where he disappears to. She is not afraid to defy him, and doesn't think of him as her father. Rainspinner :Wolfdancer thinks highly of her aunt. She can be stern, but humorous towards her family, which Wolfdancer appreciates. She can see the relationship between Rainspinner and her mother, but doesn't feel the same way towards her own siblings. Mossdancer :Wolfdancer doesn't know much about Mossdancer, but doesn't really like what she's heard about her. Riverrunner :Riverrunner and Wolfdancer don't interact often, but she's seen his nervousness from afar. He's kind of annoying to her. Firesinger :Firesinger is someone distant to Wolfdancer as well, but she's seen her around once or twice. She almost mistook Firesinger for a male at first glance. Stormcaster :Wolfdancer hates Stormcaster. She's heard of how he was trained to take over as King, and absolutely despises it. He is annoyingly charming and "noble". It's just...frustrating. She knows that she should get over it, but it's like a horrible grudge. Cavernsplitter :Her brother is...interesting. He's social, but not understanding of other's emotions, so Wolfdancer tends to stray away from him. Dreambreaker :. Pulsefinder :. Stargazer :. Rockcrusher : . Cloudbreaker :. Moonseeker :. Flamecaller :. Mistdancer :. Songchaser :. Breezetamer :. Lightspinner :Light seems to like Wolfdancer, which is strange to her.She guesses that it's one of those relationships where the louder dragon does all the talking, while the other listens and tries not to murder the other. Wolfdancer listens and listens to Light's endless rambling, and she is seemingly oblivious to the fact that Wolfdancer resents her. Cerin :Her mate, or something. Wolfdancer used to hate his guts, but she has grown to him, and thinks that she '' may '' love him. Just a little bit. Maybe a lot more than she'll admit. Category:DriftWings Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Content (Pearl336)